


One Scoop at a time

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, BananaNoir, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: Determined to learn Ladybug's real name, Adrien frequently visits the small ice cream shop where she works. My attempt at a crack fic, but it still has some plot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	One Scoop at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavicah/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is a gift for the January Exchange from the Miraculous Fanworks Discord! My giftee, Mavicah!! This is my first attempt to really write a crack fic, so I hope it has a little bit of everything you wanted! Enjoy!

"Thank you for coming!" "Have a nice day!" Marinette and Tikki called as the customers left the little shop. Tikki wiped down the counter, humming to herself as Marinette cleaned off the ice cream scoops in the sink towards the back door.

The bell on the door tinkled softly and Marinette called out happily, "Welcome to Splitsville, one second!"

"Take your time Ladybug!" The familiar confident voice replied. Marinette turned slowly from the small sink, seeing the wide grin on his, admittedly handsome, face. His green eyes sparkled in joy as their eyes met. She took a deep breath as she wiped her hands and approached the counter.

"Adrien. Back again so soon?" She asked as she slipped a pair of disposable gloves on.

He chuckled, his blonde hair shining like a halo against the light pouring in from the tall windows, "You know I can't _split_ from such a delicious habit."

She groaned, giving Tikki a stern look when she giggled. "What can I get for you today? Your usual?"

He shook his head, his eyes darting down to the array of ice cream choices in front of him, asking the way he always did, "What do you recommend beautiful bugaboo?"

Tikki snickered behind her, pretending like she was cleaning something, and Marinette told Adrien sternly, "For the millionth time, my name is not bugaboo."

He shrugged with a smile, completely unaffected, "If you would tell me your real name m'lady, I wouldn't have to make them up for you."

She rolled her eyes. This tomcat. He had been coming into the shop since the beginning of the summer, sometimes four or five times a week. He was nothing but a giant flirt, and she knew he didn't mean any of it. That's one of the reason's she wouldn't fall for his little charm game. He wasn't that lucky, and she wasn't a fool.

She ignored his comment and gave her usual recommendation, "I recommend the chocolate with mint chips."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, wanting her to say it, "What's that one called again?"

She planted a smile to her face, hating that her boss was also a fan of them, "Cool Kitty."

Adrien laughed and she shook her head as he told her, "I'll have the Spotted Lady Sundae please."

"As usual." She muttered, having already grabbed a clean bowl for him. She grabbed a clean scoop from the hot water and expertly rolled a scoop of strawberry with chocolate chips. She rolled a second, and then changed scoops, asking because sometimes he changed his mind, "Blueberry or Blackberry today?"

"Either way it will be _berry_ delicious I'm sure." He said as he watched the cute way her nose crinkled. He was determined. One day, he was going to make her laugh with one of his puns. It was going to work, and maybe then he would finally learn her real name. The second he'd laid eyes on the mysterious pigtailed girl behind the counter, watching how her genuine joy and happiness infected everyone she spoke to, he knew his heart was hers.

Unfortunately, Ladybug wouldn't give him the time of day. He knew Tikki, her friend who worked here too, was on his side. At least she liked his puns. He watched with a soft smile as Ladybug grabbed a fresh banana from the bunch after scooping a half blackberry, half blueberry scoop for him. As she cut the banana in half, it left him easily, "I guess it's not called _Splits_ ville for no reason huh?"

"One of these days," Ladybug groaned, tossing the plastic butter knife into the trash unnecessarily hard.

He heard the trashcan shift at her toss, making him laugh again as he asked, "You'll fall for my purrfectly amazing puns?"

She shook the whip cream canister extra hard with a hard glare in his direction, and he smiled brighter, "Planning on _whipping_ me into shape bugaboo?"

She added the whip cream and then grabbed a long red spoon, jabbing it into the ice cream before placing it on the counter for him, "Choke. Please."

He put a hand over his heart, feigning distress, "M'lady, you couldn't pawsibly mean that could you?"

The bell tinkled and immediately a voice called out, "Adrien, some time _today_." He turned and saw his best friend's electric green eyes glaring at him, getting closer and more annoyed with each step. Plagg hated waiting, especially when it involved something frivolous like stopping for ice cream.

"Sorry. I was on my way out." Adrien said easily as he grabbed the sundae, taking a happy bite and telling her, "Purrfection, as usual. Thanks Ladybug. Plagg do you want,"

He lifted a caramel colored hand, sneering as he stared through the glass at the frozen treats, "Pass. Sweets are not my thing."

Tikki immediately told him, eyeing the caramel colored boy with a stare Marinette would recognize anywhere. She tried to hide her smirk. Tikki had told her about her 'dream guy' before, and the guy standing next to Adrien was that package nicely wrapped up in a black jacket.

When it looked like he was turning to leave, Tikki said it quickly, "We have savory ice cream as well. I'm sure we could find you something."

Plagg smirked, his voice smooth and silky, "No thanks sweetness." Tikki blushed and Plagg pointed over his heart, "Sugarcube huh, cute name." Plagg winked at her and Marinette stifled a laugh at Tikki's quickly reddening face.

Plagg turned to Adrien and gave him a short push, "Come on you, you have a photoshoot in a few hours."

"Let me enjoy this Plagg." Adrien waved back as Plagg practically pushed him out of the door, "Bye girls, I'll see ya sundae!"

Marinette groaned one more time as the door closed behind them, and Tikki said it dreamily, "I don't know who he was, but that is a tall dark drink of coffee I'd enjoy everyday."

Marinette pushed her friends' arm, "Oh no, your tall dark drink comes with a pun loving dork on the side. Don't even think about it Tikki."

"You have a crush on that pun loving dork, just admit it." Tikki pressed.

Marinette huffed, "Not even on his best day. He's a flirt who isn't winning the game, that's all."

Marinette went to the back to grab a few things, and Tikki muttered to herself, "He's winning the game all right."

…

"Hi, welcome to Splitsville!" The girls called, Tikki was finishing up the crepes for her customers, and Marinette was adding broken cookies to the dirty sundae for the little boy practically bouncing up and down at the counter with his parents.

She smiled at the little boy and he told her happily, "Thank you Ladybug!" She beamed brighter and waved them goodbye before turning back, "Sorry about the wait, what can I-"

Adrien was standing there in a very expensive looking suit, and she felt her heart practically jump out of her chest. The dark suit fit him perfectly, and the loose deep green tie around his neck made the soft green of his eyes look lighter. It should be illegal to look that handsome.

"What do you recommend Ladybug?" Adrien asked with his same flirty tone. She tried to pull herself together. It was just Adrien. The flirt who was trying to get her attention, nothing more, "Uhm.. the… the C-Cool Kitty."

She nearly facepalmed. Stuttering, she was stuttering. Why the hell was she stuttering all of a sudden!?

"Aww," Adrien started, a sad smile not hindering his alluring face, "You didn't even give me a chance today."

She stayed frozen and he asked with a bigger frown, "Hey, you okay bug? You look pale."

She smacked her cheeks suddenly and he flinched at the sound, "Fine! I'm fine. Spotted Lady Sundae?"

He shook his head, "Oh, uh, no not today." He started slowly, eyeing her reddening cheeks in concern, "I have a meeting with my father. Can I get a cup with Turtle Loco?"

She nodded, moving mechanically to the pistachio ice cream. He rarely ordered outside of his usual, and it snapped her out of his handsome figure, seeing the worry in his eyes. "You okay Adrien?" She watched the fakest of smiles form on his face and she pointed it out, "Not one pun the whole time. I might really start to worry."

That comment changed his smile immediately, causing it to reach his eyes as he leaned towards her, "You've got to be kitten me. Do you miss my puns bugaboo?"

"Not on your life." She deadpanned, secretly glad to hear the small chuckle slip past him.

"Don't worry m'lady. This kitty's pawsome puns are never far away." She saw the familiar glint in his eyes as he said it, "I'll come out of my shell after this meeting."

She groaned as she handed him the cup of ice cream, and he smirked, "There she is."

"Have a good meeting Adrien. Don't come again." She told him easily.

He grinned, "I'll be back sundae."

"That one was really stretching it don't you think?" She called out to him as he reached the door. He turned and told her happily, "Purrhaps, but you love it, just admit it!"

"Never." She whispered as the shop door closed behind him.

Tikki told her, disappointedly, "Aww, my tall dark drink didn't come this time."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "They'll be back I'm sure."

Closer to closing time, Marinette was playing idly on her phone when the shop bell tinkled, "Hi, welcome to Splits-"

"Pigtails!" She looked up and saw Adrien's friend rush in, looking out of breath, "Have you seen that blonde idiot friend of mine today?"

She nodded, "Yes, he was here earlier, right after lunchtime I think."

He groaned and pulled out his phone, "That idiot. If he doesn't answer I'll destroy everything he loves." He put the phone to his ear and nearly growled when there was no answer, "Adrien, you better answer the phone!"

He hung up and Tikki rushed out of the back, "What is going on - oh it's you. Wait, is everything okay?"

"Adrien hasn't been seen since his meeting this afternoon, and isn't answering his phone. If he happens to come by here, give me a shout Sugarcube?" Plagg wrote down his number and handed it to Tikki who nodded seriously, "Sure, if we see him I'll give you a call…"

"Plagg." He said introducing himself with a small smile, "Thank you." Plagg rushed out and Tikki frowned down at the paper in her hand, "Not how imagined getting his number."

Marinette nodded, "I hope Adrien's okay."

She was restless the rest of the night, jumping every time the doorbell tinkled its familiar sound, only to be disappointed whenever it wasn't the flirty blonde. As Tikki locked up and they said goodbye, Marinette couldn't help but glance around, hoping to see him.

Her entire way home, she never did.

…

Two days passed without a single sighting of the blonde, and Marinette's worry began to fester. She knew he was probably okay, he had to be right? Or surely she'd have heard something on the news.

"Welcome to Splitsville." She said automatically, planting a smile to her face. When she looked over, she dropped the scoop she had been cleaning, "Adrien!"

He smiled sheepishly, "Hey bugaboo."

Plagg was standing right behind him like a shadow, a highly amused look on his face as he nudged Adrien forward. Adrien moved to the counter, and Plagg cleared his throat suggestively.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry for, worrying you." Adrien said slowly, and Tikki smiled at him, "We are just glad you are okay."

Marinette nodded, "You want your usual?"

"As a- _peeling_ as that sounds," Plagg smacked Adrien's arm, completely unamused, at the same time Marinette's nose crinkled, "I can't today." Adrien said with a glare at Plagg while he rubbed his tender arm, "Plagg told me he came by here the other day, so I just wanted to stop in and say sorry."

Tikki told them quickly, "Take something, both of you, on the house." She was already grabbing two cups, filling them with the closest ice cream. She handed them the cups quickly, and both sets of green eyes widened.

"Oh no, we couldn't." Adrien insisted.

Tikki pushed the cups closer, "Too late. Take them."

Adrien grabbed the cups and handed one to Plagg who said it softly, "I, guess. I prefer a good cheese but," he took a bite and nodded appreciatively, "Not bad."

"Red wine flavor." Tikki said proudly, "I thought you might like it."

Plagg nodded, smirking at her, "You'll never convert me Sugarcube."

"One day." Tikki said with a wink, proud of herself for the blush that graced Plagg's face. Adrien snickered and Plagg huffed at him, "Thanks for the ice cream. Later girls."

Adrien smiled at them, "Sorry again, thank you for the buggy ice cream Tikki!"

"You're welcome." Tikki called happily. Marinette told Tikki easily, "Could you be more obvious Tikki?"

"Oh god I hope not. I'm laying it on as thick as I can. You think he knows?" Tikki asked exasperated.

Marinette chuckled, "If he doesn't, he's blind."

"He's not blind." Tikki said, "I hope."

….

Marinette rushed into the back door, calling out, "Tikki! I'm here! Sorry I'm running late!"

"No problem Ladybug! The part-timer I told you about started today, remember?"

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, pulling on her Ladybug apron and walking out still tying the back. She smiled, seeing the tall blonde with his back to the door. As he turned, she stopped mid-step, "A-A-A,"

"Chat Noir," he said proudly as he turned to her, bowing with a flourish, "At your service m'lady."

"Tikki no! Tell me you didn't." Marinette asked too loudly, glancing around and was glad the shop was empty for the moment.

Tikki giggled, "It's only part time, and I think you guys will get along great."

"I think we'll get along _purr_ fectly." Adrien said with a grin, making her groan, her head instantly finding her hands.

"I quit." She turned around and Tikki grabbed her arm, "No you don't. You promised you'd work all summer with me!"

"Fine." Marinette conceded, she had promised her friend she'd see the summer through. Tikki smiled relieved and Adrien told her happily, "Don't be like that bugaboo. I _purr_ omise to keep the puns to a minimum," he grinned and she felt it coming, "Or else I'll make like a banana split."

She turned around again to leave and Tikki grabbed her arm again to stop her. Marinette warned him, "I do have a limit, and you are pushing it."

He lifted his hands in surrender, "I _paw_ mise not to overuse my a _meow_ zing puns."

She facepalmed, "Chat Noir, now it makes sense."

Tikki told her with a bright smile, "Well, I have a few things to go pick up, show Chat Noir the ropes and I'll be back soon!"

"You aren't really going to," but Tikki was already walking through the back door, and Marinette groaned.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "Really, I'll be on my best behavior. You're the boss Bug. Just tell me what you need me to do."

She sighed and looked around, asking about what Tikki had already shown him. After she went over a few more things with him, he watched her take care of a few customers before asking, "Can I try? With the next customers I mean."

She waited until the young couple was out before telling him, "Sure, but first, show me that you can roll a scoop correctly."

She handed him a scooper and he took it brightly, asking her with a dazzling smile, "What's your favorite seriously?"

"Chocolate with mint chips." She said honestly.

His smile widened into a grin, "You like yourself a cool kitty huh?" He leaned closer to her and she pushed him away with a finger to the nose.

"You do not fall into that category." She said, trying her best not to let the blush show. "Ice cream, show me."

He took the scoop and with a determined expression, he rolled a scoop of ice cream. It wasn't perfect, but it was really good for his first try. He put the scoop in a cup and handed it to her, "Do I pass Bug?"

She took a bite and nodded, "Nice job Kitty."

His eyes sparkled at the nickname but he didn't get to dwell on it long as the next round of customers showed up. Marinette was worried by the rush, but her worry dwindled as time passed. She and Adrien moved around each other easily, as though they had been doing this together for years. All it took was the subtlest of cues from her, and he was moving to get something done.

For all his puns and flirting, he was a hard worker, and never failed to put a smile on the little kids faces. She heard another joke starting and shook her head fondly as he started peeling the banana for the little girls sundae, "Do you know why bananas have to wear sunscreen?"

The little girl shook her head and Adrien beamed sunshine at her, "Because they peel." He waved the peel at her and the little girl giggled. He waved them goodbye and let out a deep breath as the last few customers sat enjoying their ice cream in the shop.

"Wow Bug, I never thought it could be that busy here." He said truthfully, making her smile.

"Not always but sometimes it gets crazy. Will you hand me," she had been looking for a towel, but he was already holding one out to her. She took it with a smile and Tikki came back, apologizing for taking so long.

The last of the customers left, and as Tikki went to her office to finish up a few things, Marinette let the question finally slip out, "Adrien, the other day when you went missing…"

He stopped wiping the counter for a second before continuing, telling her softly, "Oh, it was nothing really. I just, had a fight with my father at the meeting. Nothing unusual."

She frowned, "That's not unusual?"

He shrugged, "My father's not the most understanding. He has been trying to set me up on dates with girls he approves of, and I keep skipping them."

"Why?"

He looked at her with soft eyes, the loving smile on his face not going unnoticed by her, "I already have a lady in my heart, even if I don't know her real name yet."

Marinette flushed but tried to stay calm, "She's lucky then."

He chuckled, "You're spot on about that."

She groaned, crinkling her nose in that cute way he loved. They went quiet for a minute and she asked, still curious about it, "Where did you go? When Plagg came looking for you, he seemed really worried."

Adrien sighed, "Yeah, he was. He's been my friend since we were little, we are kinda inseparable."

She smiled, "That's sweet."

He smiled sheepishly, "I was actually... hiding out on a roof across from here. I found a fire escape and took it to the top. I was going to just come sit in here and hope that you were still working, but I didn't want you to see me upset."

"Why?" She asked with a frown.

He shrugged, "I guess I didn't want you to see me being weird."

She tried to get the frown off of his face, "It's too late for that. I already think you are weird, you pun loving dork."

He smiled at her, "Don't be mean bugaboo."

The shop bell tinkled and they said it together, "Welcome to Splitsville."

Marinette let Adrien handle the couple, and she sighed heavily when they ordered a loco turtle sundae. She knew Adrien wouldn't pass up the chance. The girl frowned when she got a phone call, moving away slightly and Adrien smiled at the guy, "Do you know what bananas say when they answer the phone?"

The guy smirked, watching Adrien cut banana slices into the turtle sundae, answering easily, "Yellow."

"Boys." She muttered as the guy with headphones around his neck laughed with Adrien. He put the sundae up and the guy fist bumped him, "You're cool Chat Noir. See ya around."

Adrien nodded, nudging her as the couple walked out, "Come on, admit it."

"Never." She told him, nudging him back and seeing the time, "You should be good to go Adrien. Thanks for all your help today."

"It was my _pawl_ easure bugaboo." He told her with another flourished bow. He undid his black apron with the bright green cat paw on the front and hung it up, asking her lightly, "So, since we work together now, are you ever going to tell me your real name?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to know?"

"How else am I supposed to ask you out on a real date?" He asked easily.

She waved him off, ignoring the way her heart fluttered, "Yeah okay. Don't tell me then. I'll tell you when you can go a whole day without punning."

He smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"You'll lose Kitty. Every time. You can't last five minutes without dropping a pun."

"It's like you don't believe in me at all m'lady." He said, smirking.

"I think I just know you better than you know yourself Adrien." She quipped back, a look in her eye that dared him to contradict her. He just smiled wider.

"We'll see. Have a good night beautiful bug."

She rolled her eyes, "Have a good night Adrien."

….

She walked down the street humming to herself, thinking about stopping by the shop to see Tikki. It had nothing to do with the fact that Adrien was working his first full shift today so that she could have a day off.

Nope. It had nothing to do with that at all.

She turned the corner and saw the group of people outside the door, her eyes widening as she rushed up to the shop. She asked someone instantly, "What is going on?"

"Adrien Agreste works here!" The girl nearest to her said.

She frowned, not making the connection, "Okay?"

The girl turned and looked at her like she had lost her mind, "He is the new cover model for Gabriel!"

Marinette's jaw nearly dropped, and she rushed back around the block to get to the back door. When she burst through the back door, Tikki saw her and a look of relief flashed on her face, "Oh Marinette, thank goodness. Can you,"

She was already throwing her apron on, nodding as she told Tikki, "Let me wash my hands, and get that Chat off the floor. They are here for him."

Tikki's eyes widened but she nodded. Adrien was smiling, but looked extremely nervous handing a couple of girls their ice cream.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette called out to him, his head immediately turning. His entire being visibly shifted as he called out to her happily, "Ladybug!"

She walked over to him, putting her fist out towards him. He took the hint and gave her a soft fist bump. Tikki winked at him and he made his way to the back, much to the dismay of the fan-girls. Ladybug asked them sweetly, "Hi, sorry about that shift change, what can I get for you girls? Maybe I can recommend the Rouge Fox? Or how about the HoneyBee for something lighter?"

The girls ordered, but were much less enthusiastic. Ladybug handed them their ice cream with a bright smile and after a few minutes, the crowd still refused to die down. Apparently the girls were determined to see Adrien. Tikki whispered it to her as she finished up with another customer, "I wish there was something we could do. Adrien keeps poking his head in here like he is dying to help."

Marinette looked over at the back door and did indeed see a pair of bright green eyes peering out of the door. She walked over and asked him, "Hey, I'm sorry, the crowd isn't dying down."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known I'd get found out eventually. I never meant to make things harder, I just want to help but I know that will only make it worse." An idea hit her and she smiled brightly, turning back to her, "Tikki, do you still have that costume from last summer?"

Tikki nodded, "I think so. Why?"

"Costume?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, "If you really want to help, I have an idea."

"I'll do anything." Adrien promised.

"Tikki where would it be?"

"Check the closet, it should be in a costume bag hanging on the far wall." Tikki was still helping customers as Marinette went into the back and found the costume bag easily. Adrien followed her, asking worriedly at the highly amused twinkle in her eyes as she pulled the bag from the rack, "All right, I kind of don't trust the grin on your face."

"You have two options." Marinette told him, her grin widening as she held up the bag, "You can either sneak out of the back and go home, or you can wear this."

He took a chance and unzipped the bag, his jaw nearly dropping as he saw the costume, "Tell me you are joking."

She smirked, "It's not called Splitsville for nothing."

He looked towards the back door and told her, "I want something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

He nodded, "If I do this, I want to know your real name."

She took his bluff, "Fine."

He stared at her shocked before grabbing the bag, "Being a banana is much more _a-peeling_ than being out in that." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You're really going to wear it?"

He nodded triumphantly, knowing she hadn't expected him to actually agree to it, "I'll just say I caught yellow fever if anyone asks."

She groaned and moved away from him, "Actually wear it and I'll tell you."

"You know what they say bug, bananas are never lonely because they are always in a bunch!"

She groaned and ignored his laughter, muttering it as she returned to the floor, "You drive me bananas you adorable dork."

She froze, wanting to smack herself. Good grief, now he had HER talking in stupid puns! She shook her head, not letting that cat's ridiculous sense of humor rub off on her, and told Tikki loud enough so that the fan-girls could hear, "Adrien went home. His driver picked him up."

There was a chorus of groans, and not ten minutes later the shop was back to normal. When a large banana walked out of the back and struck a pose, Tikki burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh no, you really wore it?"

Adrien asked, sounding far too happy, "Am I still the cat's meow girls?"

"Very appealing Mister Banana." Tikki told him.

Marinette couldn't help but smile, "Why don't you go stand outside the front door and pass out a few coupons, Banana boy."

"BananaNoir, m'lady." He gave her a bow but went to stand outside the door to give free ice cream coupons to little kids.

Tikki pushed her arm, "You are evil. How could you really make him wear it?"

"I didn't make him. I promised to tell him my name if he wore it. He didn't want to leave but I didn't think he'd really put it on." She laughed with Tikki for a second, and a wave of customers started.

Mister Banana was apparently drawing attention to the shop, and Tikki was happy to have customers smiling and laughing as they walked inside.

The door opened and they heard Adrien's voice, "Stay peachy!"

Tikki giggled, "That boy. Marinette you better give him a chance."

"He's nothing but a flirt Tikki." Marinette told her, but Tikki huffed, "You can't really be that blind?"

"Oh I'm sure she can't be any worse than your banana friend out there."

The girls turned and saw Plagg, dressed casually in a deep green shirt and his usual black jacket they'd never seen him without. His dark hair was styled almost wildly, a soft smirk on his face, "Hey Sugarcube."

Tikki beamed, "Plagg. I thought you were taking the day off."

"I am. I heard about a bunch of commotion over here concerning a pun spouting banana, so I had to come see for myself what my idiot kitten was doing." Plagg explained.

Marinette asked him with a smile, "Are you sure you don't want to try anything?"

"Nah," he said easily, "Though if you don't mind, I'd like to hang around for a bit."

"Sure." Tikki told him easily. "Marinette will you go grab Adrien please? I think he deserves a break from the heat."

"Yeah sure." Marinette made her way outside, watching as Mister BananaNoir stuck another pose and told a little boy, "Have a _bunch_ of fun!"

Marinette couldn't help but giggle, and she had never seen him turn around faster, "Ladybug, did you… just laugh?"

She cleared her throat, saying it easily, "Of course not. Your puns are not funny Banana Boy."

"You laughed, I heard you!" He declared, pointing at her.

"The heat is getting to your head, so come inside and cool off." She turned around and held the door open for him, but he asked excitedly as they walked over to Tikki and Plagg, "Will you tell me now?"

She let out a defeated sigh, and Plagg grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat, "Adrien, you really still have no idea?"

Tikki giggled and Marinette shot them both a hard look. She was sure that Tikki had spilled her name to Plagg, especially after finding out that Tikki had been regularly texting the 'dark tall drink'.

"A deal's a deal I guess." She opened her mouth and Adrien said it loudly, "WAIT!" He ran to the back and she looked at Plagg sternly, the grin on his face far from innocent.

"What do you know?"

Plagg continued to grin, "What do you think I know?"

"Far too much for your own good." Marinette responded, causing Plagg to laugh.

"You aren't wrong Pigtails. I didn't tell the kitten don't worry. It's been fun messing with him though." Plagg sat back with his arms over the back of the chair, "Do me a favor though, if you really don't have feelings for him, let him down gently, and don't give him hope. He doesn't deserve it."

"Okay, now tell me!" Adrien called as he came out from the back before she could respond to Plagg. He was free from the banana suit, his face tinged with only the softest hint of pink.

She looked between Plagg and Tikki before resting on Adrien's eyes, bright in anticipation.

"Marinette. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien looked like he was actually going to cry and she told him when he didn't say anything, "Say something. It's not that big of a deal."

He closed the gap to her, taking her hand and asking, "Will you please, please, go out on a date with me Marinette?"

The way his supple voice caressed her name sent a chill down her spine. Staring into his loving green eyes, her answer was easy, "Yes, I'd love to, silly kitty."

Adrien lifted her up and twirled her around happily, both of them laughing as Tikki placed a bowl of ice cream in front of Plagg. He told her wrinkling his nose for a second, watching the happy scene in front of him, "You know I don't do sweets Sugarcube."

"Oh you'll want to try this one. It's taken me two weeks to find something that worked. Trust me, you'll love it," she ran her hand through his soft hair whispering it to him, "Stinky Sock."

He chuckled at the inside joke, and after she walked away he dared to take a bite of what he knew was going to be something far too sweet for his liking.

The ice cream hit his tongue, and the spoon dropped out of his hand. He sat there stunned, staring down at the ice cream. It looked like ice cream. He leaned down slightly and smelled it. It smelled like ice cream.

But the salty, familiar tangy flavor in his mouth couldn't lie. He'd know this taste anywhere. It was the flavor he loved most in the entire world. He stood quickly, pointing to her where she stood leaning on the other side of the counter, watching him with a wicked smirk.

"Sugarcube, marry me!"

Adrien and Marinette turned in shock at the question, Tikki laughing brightly at Plagg's outburst. "The cheese ice cream was to your liking huh?"

"Like, LIKE?! How dare you!" Plagg said as he struggled to get words to form, "You, YOU," Adrien snickered at his friends stuttering, "I, I have to marry you. You HAVE to marry me!"

Tikki chuckled, "Maybe one day."

Plagg rushed behind the counter and had Tikki in his arms, kissing her soundly.

Marinette asked Adrien in shock as Adrien laughed, "What just happened?"

"Tikki asked me what Plagg's favorite cheese was." He made a sour face, "It's camembert. I guess she finally found a recipe for camembert ice cream that worked."

Marinette giggled and Adrien asked her, "What do you want to do for our date m'lady?"

She tapped his nose lovingly, "As long as it's with you, I know it will be _purr_ fect."

Unbridled joy filled his face as he stared down into her eyes, "Did you just,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said innocently, seeing Tikki still locked in Plagg's arms in a kiss that was clearly not their first.

"Why don't we give them some space and _split_?" She asked with a grin, and in seconds he leaned down to capture his lips with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to leave comments or kudos if you want! I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
